1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a plant operation data acquiring apparatus, and more particularly, to the apparatus for managing a history of plant operation data of a power plant.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a power plant, a history of plant operation data is stored for a long term, and then, graphic display and various analyses have been made using the plant operation data. The foregoing analyses results are used to grasp degradation tendency of power plant facilities and variations of operating characteristic, and to make a plan to repair facilities (equipments).
Conventionally, a plant operation data acquiring apparatus using a hard disk drive has been proposed as the apparatus for storing the history of plant operation data (e.g., see JPN. PAT. APPLN. KOKAI Publications No. 9-319770 and No. 2001-175323).
Such a plant operation data acquiring apparatus has a limit of storable data because there is a limit to the storage capacity of a hard disk drive for storing plant operation data. For this reason, plant operation data exceeding the limit of the storage capacity of a hard disk drive is backed up using other storage medium for backup. Part of data stored in the hard disk drive is deleted to secure an area for newly storing plant operation data in the hard disk drive.
However, the foregoing conventional plat operation data acquiring apparatus has the following problem. Specifically, in order to display backup data stored in other storage medium for backup, data must be restored from the backup storage medium to the hard disk drive every display. Thereafter, the backup data is displayed using a data search function of the plat operation data acquiring apparatus itself.
For this reason, it is impossible to directly search and display plant operation data from the storage medium backing up the plant operation data. Therefore, it is difficult to effectively use backup data.